snipersvsthievesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rifles
Rifles The Sniper uses many gadgets and gizmos in their arsenal to take down thieves, but the bread and butter of the operation, and most likely, the determining factor of the game, is their Sniper Rifle. You can use the slider on top of the scope to zoom in or out. Unlike Gadgets, once you buy a rifle, you can keep it forever, until you sell it, In which case you will get half of your money back. Rifles can also be upgraded with Mods, which can drastically increase the power of your guns. Headshots The Sniper's Rifles can perform a headshot, when the Sniper shoots a Thief's head. Performing a headshot will multiply the damage of your rifle by 150%; which will most likely instantly kill a thief, depending on their level. A well-trained sniper, who headshots consistently is truly one to be feared. You will get a Cash Bonus if you Headshot a thief. Get all 4 Headshots and you can get a ton of cash. List of Available Rifles: * Baby Rifle-'$0' * Dardick Rifle- * The Nailer-'$50K' * Tramp's Terror-'20 gold' * Pystykorva-'$90K' * Raging Hornet-'30 gold' * Fisher' Friend-'$130K' * El Mariachi-'$150K' * The Silver Bullet-'45 gold' * The Jackal-'$210K' * Georgia-'$250K' * Boomstick- * Nightmare Rifle-'90 gold' * Cherry Darling-'$400K' * Grim Reaper-'$500K' * Heavenly Smiles-'$480K' * The Widowmaker-'165 gold' * Gun of Navarone-'$950K' * Vasily's Vigour-'$900K' * Made by Misriah-'$1M' * Big Huge Rifle-'325 gold' * Revenge Seeker-'$1.65M' * Pure Pwnage-'$1.70M' * Even Bigger Rifle-'525 gold' * No More Heroes-'$2.75M' * La Pavlichenko-'$2.86M' * Basically a Cannon-'850 gold' * The End- Rifle Mods Any sniper rifle can be upgraded with Mods. Doing so requires a mod slot, which can be bought with Cash, which varies depending on the type of rifle that you have. Most mods have a tremendous affect on the power of your rifle, and many can give you just the edge you need to win a game. Mods are categorized into three categories, Bronze, Silver, and Gold. Bronze mods don't do much for the power of your rifle, while Silver and Gold Mods provide huge bonuses. Silver mods generally affect two stats on a rifle, but Gold mods can affect more, and usually increase stats to higher amounts. List of Rifle Mods: * Calibrated Accuracy Mod Tips and Tricks * Don't forget, your Rifle isn't the only weapon you have. Make sure to use your gadgets too! * Headshots aren't always the thing to go for. Sometimes, it's better just to shoot the thief's body. * An easy way to get Mods without paying gold for them is to open Bronze briefcases. It may take a while, but it's worth it. * If you intend to get a new Rifle soon after you buy one, DO NOT PUT ANY MODS ON IT. It is very hard to get back a good Mod. If you really need to add Mods to your rifle, then use Bronze Mods. They give you minor bonuses, but they'll mostly do the trick. * Use Gadgets like the Freeze Trap, Caltrops Trap, Big Head Trap, or even the Boogie Trap to make it easier to get a headshots on thieves. * Using gadgets like the Microphone, Poison trap, Radar, X-ray or Disease trap can make it easier to find and kill thieves..